Friday Night
by Toadflame
Summary: Last Friday night, well, pretty much every Friday night has been the same thing.  This one's no exception.  The team gets together for a bonding mission of epic proportions.  All they have to do is survive what each other wants to do...


Naimeria** requested fluffy in her **_**Happy Junk**_** challenge over at the YJCF (you guys know the drill - go check it out. There's a link at the bottom of my profile or you can go to the Discussion Forums for Young Justice). My prompt - awesomely, because I love these - was…well, if you can't figure it out based on what I'm writing about…**

**Anyway, Nai, hope this cheers you up!**

* * *

><p>It was the one night of the week where the team just got to relax and spend time together doing team-building stuff.<p>

It was the only night that they weren't allowed to be assigned missions - because really, you probably don't want to know what happened the last time they had to go out on this night.

It was movie night.

And it wasn't just any movie night. Oh no. Because when they couldn't decide - as a group - what to watch, _everyone_ brought a movie. And they watched all six in a row. Canary and Tornado hadn't been happy to find all six teens passed out on the couch the first time they'd tried it, but it had been so worth it.

"OK guys, we have _got_ to watch this one first!" Robin held his prize in the air, highest only because he was sitting on top of a lamp.

"_Nosferatu_?" Wally asked, wrinkling his nose. "Didn't we watch that last week?"

"That was three weeks ago when you were over at my house," the black-haired boy responded, returning to the floor from his perch. "He screamed like a little girl," he added to the room in general, laughing.

"Dude! Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"All right, guys, let's just accept that you watched it and Wally may or may not have screamed," Artemis groaned, holding her head in her hands. "We should watch this one first."

"_Pretty Woman_? I _know_ we watched that one already!"

"No, it's not on the list," Artemis sniffed, holding up the pages-long list as well. "Besides, it's mindless humor. It'll keep you entertained, anyway."

"Don't call me brainless!"

"Then don't act like it!"

"Guys, guys, please don't fight," Megan said. "How about we watch _The Notebook_?"

"Megalicious, I love you, but we cannot watch a chick flick first!"

"Dude, we watch that first, we get the scary movies later!"

Wally thought about it for all of a second, then brightened. "Yeah!" he said, smile spreading from ear-to-ear. "I brought _The Shining_."

"Watched that one twice, West."

"So?"

"The rule is, you can't bring a movie if you've seen it twice in the past two months."

"Give me that." Wally grabbed the packet from her hand. "We watched it in February and April! It's July! You're just looking for an excuse to avoid a great movie!"

"Dude, speaking of great movies-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO, Rob! I know where you're going with that, and just…no."

"Spoilsport."

"We're not having a marathon of James Bond! That took us, like, two days of non-stop watching!"

Kaldur cleared his throat. "Perhaps _Jaws_?"

"Horror flick, man. Those are last."

The group turned to Connor. "Con? You're the last one left."

The clone looked up from where he'd sat on the couch through all their arguing. "I brought _Bolt_."

"That's as good a place as any to start," Robin said, typing furiously into his wrist computer. "By my calculations, it's gonna take us eleven hours to watch all these. It's six now, so if we start, we should be able to get at least _some_ sleep."

Robin and Wally settled on the floor with Megan, Kaldur, Artemis, and Connor sitting behind them on the couch as the opening titles for _Bolt_ came up.

"Dude, stop hogging the popcorn!"

"Then stop kicking me!"

"Just stop or I'll knock your heads together!" Artemis snapped, quieting both boys.

Ninety-six minutes or so later found another DVD in the player. _Pretty Woman_, since Megan and Artemis had played rock-paper-scissors for it.

"Told you this was boring."

"Shut it, West."

_The Notebook_ was played next, then _Jaws_, _The Shining_, and, finally, _Nosferatu_.

"Ahhh!"

Kaldur, who had been dozing on the couch during the final movie, snapped back to awareness. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Kid Scaredy-pants decided he didn't really like that part of the movie! Again!"

"Dude, I'm not scared, I'm just…rather wary of vampires!"

"Guys, it's four in the morning," Artemis groaned, her head laying against the back of the green couch. "Go to sleep."

"Scaredy cat."

"Am not."

"Are too."

* * *

><p>"Recognized. Red Tornado, 16. Black Canary, 10."<p>

The two Justice League members walked into the mountain Saturday morning at about 9:00, one very unhappy, the other as displeased as a robot could get.

"They better not have stayed up all night and watched movies," Canary growled, storming through the mountain. "I'm not going to feel…sorry."

The scene she found herself looking at was almost too good to be true. Megan was curled against Connor's side, Kaldur next to the clone and Artemis next to him. Wally lay on the floor with Robin's head against his chest, the younger's sunglasses askew. All six were deeply asleep, snores softly filling the air.

"Tornado!" she hissed. "Bring me the camera! Oh, Bruce and Barry are going to have _kittens_…"

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to add more, but then it wouldn't have been very fluffy. Oh well.<strong>

**The "I'm just…rather wary of vampires!" comment is kinda a spin-off one of my other stories, chapter 6 of **_**The Intrepid Trio**_** where Wally says he prefers werewolves to vampires. He doesn't really say why, so I'll leave it up to you…or I might eventually write it one day, who knows.**

**Also, I looked it up, but I could not find a designation number for Black Canary, so I guessed. All the other members we've seen so far have just a number, and there's 16 JL-ers (or at least the major sixteen). If it's wrong, I'm sorry, and would someone be able to correct me if you know what it is?**

**I really hope you liked it, Nai!**


End file.
